


One Of A Kind

by imaginesforjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Not the best writer lol, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesforjoy/pseuds/imaginesforjoy
Summary: Y/N, known as the snowflake, is the last addition to the Morrow's house. Inexperienced in politics and life in court, Y/N finds herself in the midst of a web of deceit, love, and blood at the hands of the Lannisters.The race to become the heir of the throne has begun, yet Y/N finds herself too busy watching one of the most loyal guards of Casterly Rock than worry about a stupid title and its becoming power. Sandor Clegane seemed to be the right one to satisfy her curiosity and thirst for knowledge.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Original Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know you guys have been thinking of who the hell the Morrow house must be because, in actuality, you have never heard of it. Yes, it's one of the houses I have made up in my own head since I was bored of all the Stark! Reader x Sandor Clegane ones. I wanted it to be something different and a little entertaining as the stories were all heading the same way and you could have all predicted its plot and ending. 
> 
> With this, I don't want to throw any shade. Just wanted to inform you that it's not going to be the same as the other ones. Don't get me wrong, I totally enjoy Stark or Lannister! Reader stories but I felt like Sandor Clegane stories needed a little variety.
> 
> All the love goes out there to the Sandor Clegane and GOT fans!

"Straighten your back, Lady Y/N. We wouldn't want to embarrass the Queen in front of her guests now wouldn't we?" She felt her back aching in pain and wanted some desperate relief as she sat up from her slouched position. 

The tall man, known as Jaime Lannister, slid serenely past drinking men and serving women, a smirk plastered on his lips. She fought the urge to roll her eyes until remembering that the crowd was occasionally looking at her. Y/N was a guest herself and the people of Casterly Rock were satisfied to the brim, seeing such a beautiful Lady visit the Lannister's.

Her purple house color stood out through the rest of them and although her handmaiden had asked - no, begged, really - to melt in with the dressing code, she wanted others to see how proud she was to be a Morrow. Under her long dress were open-toed brown sandals hidden. Y/N wasn't used to such heat as their house lived close upon the Stark's.

The Lady looked around the room, scanning the faces, and then looking back down her cup of wine; then she stood up and announced to go for a short walk, needing to breathe some fresh air. 

The feast wasn't anything near entertaining as everyone told them it was, watching old men provocate and grope women made her sick to her stomach. Just the thought that this was quite normal in Casterly Rock made her beyond angry. "My Queen, if you would allow me to see the rest of Casterly Rock-"

"Of course," Cersei waved her off, eyes smiling and lips pressed into a firm line. Y/N needed time to figure her out, much more time than she thought she would need. Whilst the Queen could fool men for her undeniable charm and beauty, Y/N wasn't a card to play.

Y/N thanked her kindly, and made her way out, muttering something under her breath. Her purple dress dragged across the stone flooring until she fisted the material on both sides and walked with it. She found herself at the garden, the beautiful light of the moon shining above Casterly Rock.

"You shouldn't be here, Lady." Y/N jumped at the voice and turned around. The Guard of the Lannister child towered in a ridiculous height. His burned side barely showing through the layers of hair that lad on top of it. 

He was clad in shining armor and Y/N found it to be funny that he was always watching over her through her visit at the Lannisters. 

"Were you following me, Clegane?" She brought her hands in front of her dress delicately, flattening the material.

The gown fit well and was very flattering to her body. All men had noticed, even Sandor.

No, _especially_ Sandor. Being both the observer and the Guard of the prince, he learned to catch every detail of someone's behavior and movements. And he noticed Y/N to fumble with her fingers whenever she was nervous.

"Would you walk me through the garden?" She smiled short but it was honest. Sandor looked over his armored shoulder to see no one had followed him as he had anticipated.

He stepped ahead, causing her smile to widen. The sound of armor clashing ferociously echoed through the beautiful garden and Lady Y/N walked next to him, her eyes upon the greenery and statues.

"Thank you, my Lord," She said after a while.

"I am no lord." Sandor scowled, a huff leaving his lips. "I am no Ser either."

"That's unfortunate. I thought they would have knighted you already, Clegane." They stopped at a bench and Y/N sat down. Sandor just stared, hands on top of his sword and legs widened.

"I have no interest in being a knight, princess." His brown eyes bore into her, soaking in every move and expression as it depended on his life.

"Stop with your fake courtesy then," Lady Morrow said. "Fuck Seven hells, I want to leave this shithole of a country and let the Baratheons pay for killing my family."

Sandor was surprised to hear such foul words coming from a pretty little mouth like hers, but it was weirdly inviting. He found it amusing, he wouldn't ever admit it though.

"A castle is waiting for me back at home and all I ever think about is fleeing. I didn't get to choose my family and my title in the world. But if I could have..." Her voice became less and less loud, but Sandor knew where was heading to with her statement. 

"What would you change?" The Hound looked uninterested, his eyes scanning the area, and his posture stiff. He was alerted, if anyone would jump out of their covers, he was able to defend themselves and bring Lady Y/N - or just Y/N at that point - to safety.

"I don't want to rule a kingdom. I would rather like to be carefree of this world, have a husband and beautiful kids without thinking of my next moves for people to like me... _to love me_ ," The women nibbled on her fingers and although the Hound had noticed, he didn't point it out. She was in a matter of honesty and vulnerability, Sandor let her.

"Better just keep it down a little bit, milady."

"What would you change?" Y/N looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She had patted the side of her bench many times before but the Hound preferred to stand. That way he had much better control and sight over the garden.

"Nothing," He murmured.

"You have never thought of a healthy family? A throne waiting for you back at home? Slit Joffrey's throat?" 

They held eye contact for a while, Sandor thought it to be quite dangerous the way she talked in an open area. Where everyone could hear her... but then again, he found it amusing that he wasn't the only one who hated the prince's guts.

"There is no fucking family waiting for me nor a throne. Only my cunt of a brother," Sandor mumbled. "I heard you aren't on good terms," Y/N couldn't shut her mouth and feared that the Guard would leave her on her own but he didn't move. Disgust washed across his face and he looked away with one of his famous scowls.

"Aye, girl," Sandor said. "I will kill him."

"Where all that matters at your desires," Y/N joked. "People wish to be wealthier or have a voice but Sandor Clegane wishes for his brother to die. Surprising. I thought you would wish for a bunch of whores to spend with you."

"That too," His gruff voice echoed. The corners of her mouth quirked up and Sandor's mouth twitched at the view. 

"Maybe we can arrange that someday," She rose from her seat and flattened her dress. Compared to the Hound, she seemed rather tiny. In all honesty, who would not look small next to him. He was the size of Winterfell's Tower.

"I wish I could talk with you longer, Ser Clegane, but they are awaiting me and the Queen is known to be impatient," Y/N crossed her feet and curtsy in front of the knight in shining armor which was quite ironic and Sandor knew she was joking. A low chuckle rumbled from the back of his throat and she smirked.

"Some lady you are." He shook his head. 

"I bid you a good night, Sandor." There was a sparkle in her big doe eyes and the way she spoke his name that made him unclench his fists around the handle of his sword. He nodded at her, and with that, Y/N left around the corner of small bushes. His eyes followed her, making sure she would arrive in the castle safely.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N's eyes narrowed onto Ser Loras when he handed Sansa Stark a red rose. A soft smile played on his lips, widening as his blue eyes flickered behind Lady Sansa. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a similar expression on Renly Baratheon. 

Poor girl thought she was interesting enough to Loras Tyrell but Y/N saw the tension between the two boys. It wasn't supposed to be, but it wasn't her business anyway.

She watched as he rode his horse next to Ser Clegane's black one and their fought began. Whilst they were standing away in a huge distance, Littlefinger spoke astonishingly loud with Baratheon. Y/N found him to be quite unnerving, the way he had observed everything, and took it for his own advantage. She knew he had been brewing a plan ever since he arrived here and feared she was involved in his evil plot.

Y/N watched as Gregor Clegane got pushed off his horse. Sandor and her eyes met, amusement written on their faces. Lord Renly jumped up, laughing as loudly as he could to provoke the man with white streaks in his hair. Everyone except the first row stood up to have a better view of the failure that seemed to be Ser Gregor.

"Such a shame, Littlefinger. It would have been so nice to have a friend," Renly spoke. 

"And tell me, Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend." His hands pointed to where Ser Loras sat on top of his white horse. Y/N had to hold in a snort. Whilst Littlefinger clearly wasn't a good companion, so wasn't Renly. Something tells her that they were dangerous, and would be a deadly duo if they would ever be allies.

Applause echoed throughout the entire tournament and Lady Morrow watched as Littlefinger sat back down on his seat only to lean over between Lady Sansa and Ned Stark. By the looks of the redheaded girl, it wasn't anything pleasing.

Ser Loras had been celebrating his victory until the crowd gasped. Y/N pulled her gaze away from Sandor who stood close to Renly Baratheon when she watched the black horse fall limp to the ground. Blood gushed from its throat and Gregor stomped over to Ser Loras. 

Y/N knew where this was heading as she had often watched Ser Gregor burst with anger. Just when she was about to stand up, she felt someone rushing past her.

"Leave him be!" Sandor shouted. The sound of two swords meeting each other echoed throughout the area, the younger Clegane pushing his brother away and out of reach. Joffrey stood with a glimmer in his eyes that Y/N could tell was excitement.

The Hound against The Mountain. Everyone had waited years for this moment, wanting to see what the rumors were about. Brothers that were bound to kill each other.

Metal clashed against Metal and Y/N had worried that the younger Clegane won't be able to win this brutal fight. She saw the fury in Ser Gregor's eyes. If people wouldn't have believed the rumors were true of Ser Clegane pushing his little brother's head in the fire, now they did.

"Stop this madness in the name of your King!" Robert Baratheon jumped from his seat, hands leaving the armrest of his glorious throne. Y/N watched Sandor kneel with his head hung low just as Gregor's sword swung by his head. The crowd gasped once again.

"Seven hells," Lady Y/N mumbled under her breath, hiding her face behind her head. 

"I'll owe you my life, Ser."

"I am no Ser," Sandor's rough voice cut through the silence and when Y/N looked through the gap of her fingers, she saw his arms held up high by the knight. Renly Baratheon, Littlefinger, and Sansa Stark stood up, clapping for Sandor's bravery as he stopped his brother to potentially kill Ser Loras.

Y/N stood up slowly, flattening her gown, and clapping her hands. Her face was plain, yet her eyes showed a sense of pride. He nodded as more people stood up to celebrate the true winner of the day. Sandor Clegane.

As their eyes met once again, Y/N found herself clapping much louder and quicker.


End file.
